Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connections between wellbore components. More particularly, the invention relates to a connection between rotating components that results in longer life and less wear.
Description of the Related Art
Wellbore components, both operating in a wellbore and at the surface of the wellbore, are typically rotated in order to drill the wellbore or to insert and run tubular strings to be cemented in the bore. In one instance, during a cementing operation, cement is injected into a work string at an upper end and is pumped through a variety of components before being pumped upwards from a lower end of the well in order to seal an annular area between a tubular string and walls of the wellbore. One component in the string is a cementing head that facilitates the cement job by launching darts that separate cement from other fluids being pumped. Presently, cement heads are threaded into a string in a typical manner. Stresses associated with rotation create wear on the connections and can result in the entire component having to be removed for repair or replaced, leading to delays and additional cost.
What is needed is a connection between wellbore components that can better tolerate stresses generated in use.